¿Y si me besas?
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Shouto Todoroki nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de salir con una chica, pero apoyado por los ánimos de su madre y las circunstancias, tal vez lo logre. P.D. Soy horrible para los Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi primer FF de Boku no Hero Academia, sé que probablement debería estar actualizando mis otros FF  
´pero la verdad tenía muchas ganas de publicar éste. Sé que esta pareja no es tan popular pero no he podido evitarlo, los amo uwu  
Espero que les guste y si no les gusta no me quemen viva o me avisan para estar preparada XD  
Aún no sé a dónde quiero llevar esta historia, lo iré viendo sobre la marcha, espero puedan dejarme sus opiniones**

* * *

El periodo de descanso había comenzado, todos los últimos sucesos habían ocurrido demasiado rápido, desde su enfrentamiento con el asesino de héroes, Shouto Todoroki y sus compañeros no habían más que pasado de un problema a otro, y después del rescate de Bakugou y el retiro de All Might estaban pasando un aparente periodo de cambio, y para gusto de Shouto, su padre, Endeavor, parecía estar del peor humor del mundo. _"Que curioso, parece ser que en verdad el que tus sueños se cumplan, no tiene por qué darte felicidad"_ reflexionaba sobre eso mientras caminaba de regreso del hospital luego de pasar toda la tarde con su madre. Pero antes de ir a casa decidió pasar por la plaza comercial para buscar unos libros.

La plaza estaba no tan abarrotada como solía estarlo y eso le dio alivio, no era fan de los grandes tumultos de gente, lo hacían sentir bastante incómodo, sobre todo después de que la gente empezara a reconocerlo luego de todo lo sucedido. Caminó a la librería y en la entrada se topó con quien menos quería encontrarse

-¡H-hola Todoroki!  
-Ah, hola Yaoyorozu

Momo Yaoyorozu… Todoroki no quería pensar demasiado en ella, pero desde su prueba juntos no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado, tanto por la forma en que la trató al principio como por las declaraciones embarazosas que hizo luego.

-Nunca imaginé encontrarme contigo de casualidad aquí luego de las vacaciones

¿Ella estaba insinuando que él no parecía una persona que le gustara ir a las librerías en vacaciones?

-Ah sí, es que vine a buscar un libro que me hace falta…

Todoroki se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, pues la saga que estaba leyendo era más bien para un público infantil y hablaba de la historia de un súper héroe ficticio que había adquirido sus poderes de forma paranormal. No era algo que quisiera que ella supiera.

-¿Cuál es? Yo vine a comprar el último de "La increíble historia del caballero felino", aunque creo que es un poco vergonzoso que aún me gusten ese tipo de libros- agregó la chica de repente muy avergonzada

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad también te gusta? Apenas voy en el tercer libro

-¡¿Ah?! No puedo creer que en verdad te guste también el héroe felino! Después de todo tú te ves tan…

¿Tan? ¿Tan frío? ¿Tan insensible? ¿Tan poco sensible como para trabajar en equipo? ¿Tan poco humano?

-¿…tan?  
-Tan maduro- Momo se puso de repente muy roja, no quería parecer de esas personas que van juzgando a los demás- El cuarto volumen está agotado aquí, pero cuando gustes puedes venir a mi casa a leer todos los volúmenes

Shouto se sorprendió de la amabilidad de Yaoyorozu, pero ella al reflexionar sobre su propuesta se sintió muy avergonzada

-N-no malinterpretes yo… sólo digo que, bueno si tú quieres también te lo puedo llevar a la academia-

Él sonrió tristemente, tal vez era obvio que ella no querría pasar demasiado tiempo con alguien como él, pero por un momento se sintió feliz de imaginarse conociendo la casa de Momo.

-Bueno, supongo que si no está el libro esperaré a que puedas prestármelo, nos vemos después Yaoyorozu-

Shouto se dio la vuelta, resignado a volver un poco más temprano a casa

-¡Todoroki!

Ella había gritado más de lo que debería y aunque el chico volteó, también lo hicieron todos en la librería, lo cual sólo la hizo ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Uhm… pensaba ir a cenar algo, ¿No tienes hambre?

Él sonrió levemente y asintió

-Jovencitos por favor esto no es una casa de citas, si van a andar gritando por favor salgan de mi librería

Todoroki hizo todo un esfuerzo apoyado en su lado derecho por no sonrojarse por lo que había dicho el viejo, "casa de citas" era obvio que Yaoyorozu no le había pedido una cita ¿O sí? ¿Qué se supone en realidad que es "una cita"? De pronto él se puso muy nervioso.

Salieron apresurados y avergonzados de la librería y sin decir mucho el uno al otro caminaron a la zona de comida.

Shouto comenzó a observarla de reojo, ella era toda la definición de lo que el entendía como "una princesa de sociedad", tal vez era algo que tenían en común, pues habían nacido en familias bien acomodadas, pero él, lejos de ser consentido, había tenido más inconvenientes que facilidades. La belleza de Yaoyorozu Momo era innegable, desde el principio del curso, él la había notado. Era alta, delgada, con un porte y aura diferente, aparentemente segura de sí misma. Era alguien a quien el había reconocido como una compañera digna. Caminar con ella por ahí aunque no era incómodo, era extraño, meses antes, tan cegado por el odio, hubiera sido incapaz de caminar así de tranquilo con nadie.

Pero ahora, podía hacerlo, y seguía observando de reojo cómo ella caminaba, tan suavemente, llevaba un suéter rojo ajustado y una falda negra con madias largas, parecía tan recatada que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo descubierto de su traje de heroína. Mientras hechabaun vistazo rápido, se encontró con los ojos de ella, y su corazón se detuvo un momento.

-¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo Todoroki?  
-Ah, no es nada, sólo me preguntaba sobre la diferencia de tu traje de heroína y tu ropa diaria- No quería sonar descortés, pero ella se sonrojó, de nuevo.  
-Sólo es por la facilidad que me da para usar mi Quirk, pero creo que tal vez es demasiado llamativo…

Todoroki recordó cuán avergonzado se sintió al medio observarla usar su habilidad durante su prueba.

-No pienses en eso, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda para usar tu Quirk.

Siguieron caminando, cada uno un poco avergonzado con el otro, hasta que decidieron simplemente comer hamburguesas en un lugar de comida rápida, donde sin esperarlo, la conversación con ella comenzó a ser muy fácil, compartían varios intereses, y sobre todo, eran amantes del mismo héroe ficticio.

Sin darse cuenta, anocheció demasiado rápido.

-Te acompaño a casa Yaoyorozu  
-S-sí gracias Todoroki

Ella originalmente sería recogida por un chofer que la llevaría a casa, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con el chico que en clase parecía tan lejano e inalcanzable.

Caminaron juntos, pero con lo que ella no contaba era con el clima tan repentinamente frío, no quería verse como la clásica chica débil que necesita que le presten una sudadera.

-Yaoyorozu toma mi sudadera  
-N-no gracias Todoroki estoy bien, además no te vayas a enfermar justo antes del inicio de curso.  
-No hay problema, puedo regular mi temperatura corporal, creo que sólo cargo sudaderas porque me gustan.  
-G-gracias

Ella se puso la sudadera que le ofreció aprovechando para tapar un poco su sonrojo, parecía que esa tarde no había hecho más que pasársela sonrojada, hasta sentía que le dolían las mejillas.

Al llegar a su casa se despidieron e intercambiaron números, Todoroki estaba bastante sorprendido por el tamaño de la casa de la chica, al parecer en verdad era una princesa.

La semana empezó a transcurrir rápidamente, se encontró con Yaoyorozu dos veces más, ella le prestó el libro que quería y empezaron a pasar la tarde leyendo juntos en un lugar que a Shouto le gustaba mucho.

A media semana volvió al hospital a ver a su mamá.

-Shouto ¿Te ha pasado algo alegre estos días?- preguntó su mamá suavemente

Él dejó de pelar un momento la manzana que le preparaba

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?

-Es sólo que te ves muy alegre, hacía mucho que no te veía así.

Él sonrió levemente, era muy feliz tan solo de poder estar con su mamá así de nuevo.

-¿Es una chica?

Todoroki se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la manzana

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente madre?

Su mamá río suavemente, y su risa trajo tranquilidad a su hijo, quien hacía mucho no la escuchaba reír así.

-Ahm, pues sí, hay una chica creo…

Tuvieron una larga conversación madre e hijo, Shouto no estaba muy seguro sobre qué decirle a su mamá de Yaoyorozu Momo, él mismo no estaba muy seguro sobre qué pensaba o sentía con ella, pero si el tema ponía contenta a su mamá, era capaz de exprimirlo todo lo posible.

-Shouto, suena como una gran chica, esfuérzate mucho y pon tu corazón en ello.

Él le sonrió de vuelta a su mamá, hasta ahora él no había pensado de esa forma de su compañera de clase, pero tal vez tenía que hacer caso de su madre, quien parecía entender mejor su propia situación.

Sin embargo toda su felicidad se vio opacada al llegar a casa y encontrarse a un muy sonriente Endeavor.

-Shouto, felicidades parece ser que al fin te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre  
-¿De qué tanto parloteas ahora viejo?

Su padre puso en la mesa una serie de fotografías, que cuando el chico se acercó a observarlas descubrió asqueado que eran fotos de él con Momo.

-¿Has estado siguiéndome?  
-Es normal para un padre preocuparse por su hijo. Debo decir que me sorprendes, la hija de los Yaoyorozu es un buen prospecto, aunque hay que pensar mucho acerca de la compatibilidad genética de sus Quirks

Shouto sintió arder la sangre al ver aquellas fotos y escuchar a su padre hablar de "compatibilidad genética", si él mismo aún no estaba seguro de nada, ¿Quién se creía él para llegar a hablarle de esas cosas? Sin pensarlo quemó las fotos sobre la mesa y se paró para irse a su habitación

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.  
-Jo, claro que me importa, después de todo, tú me perteneces, no lo olvides, puedes juguetear todo lo que quieras con las chicas que quieras, pero la palabra final la tendré yo.

Shouto le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y repulsión a su "padre"

Al llegar a su habitación, notó que tenía un mensaje de texto

 ** _Yaoyorozu Momo 21:40_**  
 _Todoroki, tengo tu sudadera limpia, la próxima vez que te vea la llevaré nwn_

Él, que de repente se sentía tan asfixiado de nuevo por la autoridad de su padre, no tardó en responder

 ** _Todoroki Shouto 21:52_**  
 _¿Podría pasar por ella ahora?_

Momo recibió el mensaje y se puso muy nerviosa, ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le había molestado prestársela

 ** _Yaoyorozu Momo 21:55_**  
 _Ahm sí, si quieres, sólo que creo que tal vez mis padres no me dejen salir y ehm, tal vez sería raro que te presentaras tan tarde en mi casa? Si quieres te la puedo llevar mañana a primera hora._

 ** _Todoroki Shouto 21:56_**  
 _¿Puedo entrar por la ventana de cuarto?_

Momo no entendía a qué se debía tanta urgencia, pero supuso que tal vez él en verdad extrañaba su sudadera, pero el hecho de tener a Todoroki Shouto de contrabando en la ventana de su cuarto la puso nerviosa y emocionada

 ** _Yaoyorozu Momo 21:59_**  
 _Ah, sí, creo, mi ventana es la tercera del segundo piso del costado izquierdo._

 ** _Todoroki Shouto 21:59_**  
 _Llego en 15 minutos_

El Corazón de Momo se agitó, ella ya estaba en pijama, ¿debería cambiarse de nuevo? Su pijama era de seda azul rey, un short y una camiseta, tal vez sería extraño si se cambiaba de nuevo, así que se decidió a tratar de recoger su habitación un poco, y pidió que le llevaran té y galletas, pero después se puso a pensar si en verdad Todoroki entraría o más bien sólo tomaría su sudadera y se iría, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo la empezaron a consumir y no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó y de pronto escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana. Se apresuró a abrir las cortinas y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre colgando cómicamente de una rama del árbol frente a su ventana, ella abrió rápidamente

-¿Puedo pasar Yaoyorozu?  
-S-sí

Un minuto después ella no podía creer que en verdad él estuviera ahí en su habitación, pero luego de asimilarlo, notó que algo no andaba bien, el chico tenía una sombría expresión en su cara y se veía sumamente triste.

-¿Todoroki? ¿Estás bien?  
-Yaoyorozu yo… yo creo que tal vez tú me gustas- el corazón de ella se detuvo por un momento- Pero, creo que todo a mi alrededor tiende a salir mal, quería tomar tiempo para pensar sobre ello, pero mi asqueroso padre no deja de meterse en lo que no le importa, y no quiero involucrarte

Todoroki dijo esto mirando la alfombra del cuarto de ella, así que cuando alzó la vista se sorprendió de ver llorando a Momo sentada en su cama, él venía tan concentrado en sus grises pensamientos que no le había prestado mucha atención, ella vestía una fina pijama de seda que le hacía ver una figura muy linda, y llevaba una bata del mismo color, pero su cabello se veía tan diferente, lo llevaba suelto y largo, se veía en verdad muy guapa.

-¿Yaoyorozu? Yo, perdón por decir algo tan extraño de repente, no llores, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.  
-Todoroki, tú también me gustas, no creí que pudieras fijarte en mí, luego de todas mis penosas actuaciones.

Algo en el corazón del chico se sintió tibio, y era un calor diferente de los que él conocía, ella decía que él también le gustaba.  
Él se acercó lentamente y sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella, quería calmar su llanto pero no estaba seguro cómo

-Ya te lo dije antes, tú eres sorprendente, yo te admiro mucho.  
-¿Todoroki?  
-Dime  
-¿Podrías besarme?

Él se sonrojó inevitablemente ante tal petición ¿Besarla? Nunca había besado a nadie, qué tal y lo hacía mal y empeoraba la situación. Ella vio la expresión confundida de él e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir

-P-perdón, olvídalo es que esto se siente tan irreal que yo…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, él selló sus labios suavemente con un pequeño beso. Se vieron un momento, ambos sonrojados, y ella no dudó esta vez en acortar la distancia.

Pudo sentir los suaves labios de él contra los suyos, y para sorpresa de ella, él comenzó a besarla, comenzaron a jugar con sus labios, y Todoroki sintió una urgencia por sentirla, colocó una mano en su rostro y la otra temerosamente en su cintura, ella se estremeció ante el contacto de sus manos y su cuerpo.

Shouto apretó más su mano alrededor de ella y acortó la distancia, pronto se dejaron caer en la cama, él se volteó y quedó sobre ella, quien estaba muy sonrojada, pero ya no lloraba más, él dudó por un momento

-Yaoyorozu, no sé si esto está bien…

Ella lo miró decidida y lo acercó de nuevo a ella, esta vez, él pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica bajo el, sus senos se apretaba contra su pecho y eso despertó cosas en él, un ardor y ansiedad que pensaba podía calmar besándola más intensamente pero parecía justo lo contrario, solo lo avivaba más. Sin temor ya, él comenzó a acariciar los labios de ella con la lengua, y ella le correspondió pronto, podían saborear el sabor completo de la boca del otro y de pronto Shouto sintió las manos de ella abrazándolo fuertemente. Esto provocó más cosas en él, quien decidió aventurarse por la suave piel del cuello de ella, que desprendía un concentrado aroma del perfume de ella.

-Todorki yo…

Pero de pronto alguien tocó la puerta

-Señorita, me preguntaba si le gustaría más té

Todoroki, quien estaba más que preparado para situaciones de peligro, se movió rapidísimo y se escondió bajo la cama de ella, después de todo, no se suponía que estuviera ahí, y menos en esa situación.

-N-no gracias, ya iré a dormir.

Ella suspiró decepcionada, y sonrió divertida por la reacción del chico.

-Todoroki, puedes salir.

Él salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama, bastante avergonzado por todo, y también un poco decepcionado.

-Creo que debería irme.  
-Si tal vez sea lo mejor, ehm aquí está tu sudadera  
-No, no importa, quédatela por favor.

Ella sonrió, todo aquello en verdad estaba pasando

-Yaoyorozu, me preguntaba si tú, quisieras salir conmigo.  
-¿S-s-salir? ¿C-cómo novios?

Él también estaba sonrojado y veía hacia otro lado

-Sólo si tú quieres  
-SÍ!

Se Sonrieron, ambos sonrojados, y acordaron mantenerlo como algo discreto, no sería un secreto, pero tampoco lo andarían difundiendo, sobre todo por la preocupación de Shouto sobre que su adre siguiera entrometiéndose.

-¿Quieres ir mañana a hacer algo?  
-S-sí!  
-Nos vemos mañana Yaoyorozu, cierra bien la ventana.

Todoroki salió rápida y discretamente por la ventana, y se fue a casa, con un humor que ni Endeavor podría opacar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo amor (? *inserte meme del señor Burns"**  
 **Okno. Pues, muchas muchas gracias por leer mis debrayes, en verdad no sabía qué esperar de este ff**  
 **BNHA me ha obsesionado como hacía mucho no me obsesionaba algo, y en verdad estos dos me gustan mucho, el anime está llegando a mis partes favs**  
 **Aún no sé si continuaré esta historia, tengo algunas ideas medio dispersas, pero lo que es seguro es que escribiré más de ellos**  
 **y de otra pareja que me ha gustado mucho aunque muchos la odien coffcoffBakugouxUrarakacoffcoff**  
 **Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo con esto, gracias por los reviews, agradezco mucho sus opiniones y el tiempo que se toman**  
 **No duden en seguir haciéndome llegar lo que les gustó o no, y también sugerencias**

 _ **Adevertencia: Tiene lemon, no me hago responsable por daños psicológicos (? Y también spoiler del manga.**_

* * *

Y la mañana llegó, y Shouto Todoroki se preguntó qué pasaría aquél día, era el último libre de escuela. Lo pasaría con YaoMomo, claro, últimamente parecía normal el querer estar a su lado, cada minuto con ella aliviaba su corazón.

Ambos tenían la autorización de comenzar el internado en la escuela, y Todoroki había terminado de empacar sus cosas, también había accedido a ayudar a la chica a terminar su equipaje.

Salió de su casa luego de un tranquilo desayuno sin la presencia de su padre, y se apresuró a ir a la residencia Yaoyorozu.

Al llegar, tocó y le abrieron automáticamente la reja, era apenas la segunda vez que visitaba aquélla casa de manera oficial y no a hurtadillas. Al llegar a la puerta principal el mayordomo abrió la puerta amablemente y justo Momo venía bajando aquellas escaleras.

-Todoroki, bienvenido.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no tenía ni 24 horas sin verla y la había echado de menos.

-Buenos días Yaoyorozu.

Subieron a la habitación de la chica, los padres de ella nunca estaban en casa y aunque los sirvientes en la casa eran muy discretos, Todoroki seguía sintiendo vergüenza de subir a la habitación de ella.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme, la verdad es que el tiempo ha llegado más pronto de lo que parecía y no logro acomodarlo todo

En su habitación todo estaba en cajas con etiquetas y estaba todo en desastre, menos la cama de la chica.

-Creo que son demasiadas cosas, no estoy seguro del espacio que nos darán en la academia…

La chica uso cara de pánico y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si sólo he empacado lo más esencial! Aún me faltaba decidir algunas colecciones de libros para llevar…

Ella suspiró con resignación mientras él contuvo la risa por la adorable mueca de resignación en el rostro de la morena.

La mañana se les fue tratando de re acomodar las cosas que debían ser dejadas y el chico tenía que volver a casa.

-Es una molestia que Endeavor haya organizado una reunión de despedida sólo porque regreso a clases.  
-Eres su hijo, creo que está orgulloso o algo así, trata de no pasarla tan mal.  
-La pasaría menos mal si vinieras, pero no quiero exponerte con el viejo.  
-Lo sé

Yaoyorozu sonrió resignada, a pesar de que el padre de Todoroki la intimidaba bastante quería poder visitar la casa de él.

-Será mejor que me apure, nos veremos mañana Yaoyorozu.

Se levantó de la cama para irse, pero ella sujetó su mano.

-Todoroki….

Ella agachó la mirada sonrojada, lo detuvo sin pensarlo, es decir ¿Cómo decirle lo que quería?

-¿Mmmm?

Yaoyorozu alzó la vista, aquél par de ojos bicolor la derretían, y la avergonzaban, lo que estaba deseando era que el la besara de nuevo, después de todo, desde aquella primera noche, él apenas y había sujetado sus manos.

Él observó su rostro avergonzado y lo entendió, pero no estaba seguro, aún se arrepentía un poco de lo descortés que había sido la primera vez, y no quería que ella pensara que él era uno de esos chicos. Pero también quería besarla de nuevo, así que tomó suavemente la mano que lo había detenido y se agachó para terminar la distancia entre ambos.

Los labios de ella temblaban un poco, pero eran suaves y cálidos, parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a profundizar más aquel beso, pero Momo decidió ser valiente y aprisionó levemente el labio superior de Todoroki con los suyos, y sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

Al alejarse Todoroki le sonrió.

-Te veo mañana Yaoyorozu

Al día siguiente todo sucedió muy rápido, al llegar a los nuevos dormitorios, fueron reprendidos por Eraser debido a su comportamiento fuera de la ley al rescatar a Bakugou aquél fatídico día, Yaoyorozu lo recordaba muy borroso todo, ella misma había arriesgado mucho aquél día, pero simplemente no podía dejar a todos actuar solos, no podía darle la espalda a Todoroki después de que le había devuelto bastante de la confianza perdida.

Para Shouto no era diferente, sabía que había sido arriesgado y estúpido, sobre todo después del incidente con el asesino de héroes, pero no podía darle la espalda a Midoriya y sus compañeros, y no quería malgastar la increíble oportunidad que había creado Yaoyorozu para el rescate.

Después de ser reprendidos y evidenciados, no quedó de otra más que continuar con la visita a su nuevo hogar, y después de las explicaciones y asignaciones de cuartos, cada uno prosiguió para desempacar y acomodarlo todo.

Por un breve instante Momo y Shouto quedaron rezagados por sus compañeros.

-Al parecer estamos en el mismo piso Todoroki.- dijo ella un poco tímida  
-Eso parece, lástima que en realidad los pisos no están conectados…- añadió Todoroki tranquilamente mientras seguía el paso de sus compañeros, dejando a una Yaoyorozu muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

Yaoyorozu se apresuró a ir a su dormitorio… tenía tanto por desempacar…

Al llegar a su piso recordó que sólo lo compartía con Asui, pero al tocar a su puerta no hubo respuesta, y resignada se apresuró a ir a desempacar.

La mayoría de su equipaje eran libros, y fue un total desastre tratando de lograr una buena posición de su gigantesca cama, tal vez en verdad había sido pésima idea, tendría que apresurarse en pedir a casa que se la cambiara, pero amaba tanto su cama espaciosa que tal vez tendría que acostumbrarse.

Quiso saber si a Shouto le iba mejor.

 _ **Yaoyorozu Momo 20:30**_  
 _¿Qué tal vas? Soy un desastre, mi habitación no es tan espaciosa como en casa._

 _ **Todoroki Shouto 21:35**_  
 _Te entiendo, también es diferente a lo que acostumbro, tuve que esforzarme mucho_

En este punto Yaoyorozu en verdad ansiaba poder conocer el espacio de Todoroki, ojalá más adelante hubieran oportunidades.

Al terminar todos bajaron a las salas comunes y decidieron empezar un divertido concurso sobre quién tenía la mejor habitación, y Momo quedó encantada con la habitación de Todoroki, después de todo él en verdad era un genio.

Luego de los festejos por el sorpresivo triunfo de Satou, todos se fueron a dormir, menos aquellos con quien Tsuyu quería disculparse… Al escuchar lo que su compañera de piso tenía que decir, Momo se sintió en verdad sofocada por las consecuencias que seguían llegando tras sus arriesgadas decisiones, si en verdad aspiraba a ser una heroína debía aprender a ser más empática con sus compañeros, pues nunca había imaginado cómo se podían sentir después de enterarse de su dramática aventura.

Aunque todo había quedado aclarado, se fue a la cama con un sentimiento pesado en el pecho, se disponía a dormir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, y se levantó de cama algo somnolienta ya.

-¿quién…? ¿Tsuyu chan todo bie…

Al abrir su boca fue sellada con una mano, Shouto Todoroki estaba frente a ella haciendo seña para que guardara silencio, sorprendida Momo lo dejó pasar.

-¿Todoroki?  
-Lo siento Yaoyorozu, no quería despertarte, es sólo que estaba algo ansioso después de lo de Asui.  
-Te entiendo, yo también.-

Todoroki se sentó en la silla del escritorio mientras Momo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Tal parece que ser héroe es más responsabilidad de lo que pensamos.  
-Sí… nos arriesgamos mucho, no pensamos mucho en lo que podía salir mal. Tal vez hice mal…  
-No digas eso, fuiste brillante. Sin ti no habríamos podido rescatar a Bakugou, ni tomar a la liga de villanos por sorpresa.  
-Si lo logramos fue porque tú y los chicos son fuertes y valientes yo solo puse un tonto rastreador  
-Tú me haces sentir fuerte Yaoyorozu, si eres mi respaldo siento que no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

Momo sintió que se le humedecían un poco los ojos, que tonta y sentimental.

Conteniendo las lágrimas alzó la vista al chico frente a ella, quien estaba increíblemente cerca por el poco espacio entre la cama y el escritorio.

-Todoroki…  
-¿Mmm?  
-¿Y si me besas?

El chico sonrió, Momo estaba increíblemente roja pero no había duda en sus ojos.

-¿Está bien eso? Tal vez esta vez no pueda dejarlo en un beso.  
-No me gustaría que quedara de nuevo sólo en un beso…

Él se paró de la silla y acercó, y con una mano en la rodilla de ella y otra en su mejilla, se agachó levemente para poderla besar.

No fue un beso dulce, fue un beso ansioso. Tal vez ambos llevaban demasiado conteniéndose, y el día lleno de emociones y sucesos los había agotado lo suficiente como para buscar un poco de escape en el otro.

Momo pronto estiró sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del chico, y por inercia éste cayó suavemente sobre ella mientras se recostaban en la cama.

Ninguno de los dos quería cortar el beso, y comenzaban a sentir sus respiraciones mutuas en el pecho del otro. Todoroki saboreaba sin prisas la dulce saliva en boca de la morena, era como una especie de droga estimulante, mientras más tomaba de su humedad era más consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el de él. Podía sentir su abdomen contraerse y el tono muscular de los muslos entre sus piernas, y sobre todo, sentía el gran tamaño de los pechos que apretaban su torso. Pronto aquél beso dejaría de ser suficiente, y esperaba ser capaz de detenerse si ella se lo pedía, no quería ser descortés.

Sin embargo, la primera en cortar el beso fue ella, quien empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de él, inhalando el dulce aroma masculino que parecía concentrarse cerca de sus orejas.

Tomando esto como invitación, Todoroki comenzó a besar los hundimientos de la clavícula de ella, aquellos que siempre sobresalían y captaban inminentemente su mirada, los lamió suavemente provocando un leve gemido que no hizo más que encender el fuego que ya ardía en él. Sin pensarlo comenzó a masajear sus pechos mientras volvía a besarla.

-Todoroki yo….

Él se detuvo en seco para mirarla, si quería parar ese era el momento.

-¿P-puedo apagar la luz?  
-Sí, si es lo que prefieres está bien.

Ella se levantó rápidamente a apagar la luz, pero antes de regresar, él la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Segura que está bien continuar?  
-S-sí.

Shouto comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo, mientras masajeaba tiernamente sus pechos, era evidente que ya no traía sostén bajo la pijama y jugueteó con los pezones que ya habían sobresalido. La volteó y atrapó de nuevo sus labios, tan dulces. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y le quitó la camiseta de seda azul que llevaba, ella, avergonzada, cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres hermosa Yaoyorozu.

Él llevó su boca a uno de los pechos blancos que habían quedado expuestos, mientras seguía acariciando el otro, pronto sintió la mano de ella en su cadera, como si estuviera dudosa de a dónde dirigirla. Liberó de su beso el rosado pezón de ella para mirarla antes de besarla de nuevo, y guiar su mano al miembro de él, que estaba ya totalmente firme, y mientras ella se decidía a acariciarlo movió su propia mano a la parte íntima de ella, la acarició con cuidado y pudo sentir la humedad que prácticamente escurría ya. Aquello hizo arder su pecho y se apresuró a quitarse la camisa para apretar su torso contra sus pechos desnudos y bajar el resto de ropa de ella. Aquello hizo gemir a la chica quien sentía que se iba a desmayar por todo el éxtasis que sentía, ya ni siquiera estaba pensando en que debería estar avergonzada por estar desnuda frente a él, sólo quería que siguiera acariciando y besando cada parte de ella. Guiada por esas nuevas crecientes emociones, bajó el resto de ropa que quedaba de él, dejando al expuesto su prominente miembro completamente erecto.

Él la besó y como si leyera su mente la cargó hasta la cama. Al recostarla la observó, era hermosa, Yaoyorozu Momo era simplemente la mujer más hermosa para él, ni siquiera podía creer que aquello en verdad estuviera pasando. Se puso sobre ella de nuevo, colocándose entre sus piernas mientras la besaba con ansiedad, ella mordió levemente el labio superior del chico y el acarició sus labios con la lengua, ella gimió de nuevo y el aprovechó para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas jugaron y él sentía la humedad de ella llenar su miembro, ya no podía esperar más. Comenzó a bajar sus besos por todo su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de ella, quien volvió a sonrojarse y aunque estaba avergonzada, no lo detuvo. Todoroki hundió su lengua en su intimidad y ella no pudo evitar arquearse, era demasiado, se sentía demasiado bien, pronto él comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, intercambiando al mismo tiempo con suaves succiones. Cuando creyó que estaba suficientemente húmeda regresó a besar su cuello.

-Todoroki… esta es… mi primera vez… pero yo… definitivamente quiero que sea contigo.  
-Yo…Yaoyorozu… tal vez esto va a doler un poco, si quieres que pare debes decírmelo.

Ella asintió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, y una lejana vocecilla en su cabeza murmuraba "esta no es la primera vez de él" lo cual tal vez debería haber sido obvio pero aun así sintió un eco de tristeza por ello.

Él acercó su miembro y penetró lentamente, mientras ella trataba de no quejarse enterrando las uñas en la espalda del chico, quien lejos de sentir dolor estaba fascinado por las sensaciones que lo invadían, Momo era sumamente cálida y húmeda. Cuando ella pareció acostumbrarse a la sensación, comenzó a moverse lentamente, y luego de un rato el dolor en ella se fue transformando en una sensación sumamente caliente, enredó sus piernas en él, indicándole que el dolor se había ido, y el comenzó a moverse más repisa.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, con su calor y sudor envueltos en uno solo, la veía jadear silenciosamente mientras se hundía en su mirada de éxtasis. Pronto estuvo claro que ambos llegarían al clímax y él quería dárselo primero a ella, por lo que comenzó a succionar más agresivamente uno de sus pezones, aquello fue demasiado para Yaoyorozu, quien enterró más fuertemente sus uñas en su espalda y él pudo sentir las contracciones que indicaban su orgasmo, luego de esto, no pudo contenerse más y con una fuerte embestida terminó y se dejó caer en los suaves pechos de ella, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Momo parecía casi inconsciente, por lo que Shouto la acurrucó a su lado mientras los cobijaba. En algún momento ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Más tarde Todoroki despertó, pero no se preocupó demasiado porque afuera parecía que aún no llegaba la madrugada, checó el reloj y efectivamente, 3.45 am.

-Yaoyorozu, debo irme- movió lentamente a la chica, se veía tan dulce durmiendo que no quería despertarla, pero tampoco quería irse sin decirle.

Lentamente ella despertó y al ver al chico desnudo junto a ella, se sonrojó avergonzada de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-S-Sí, perdón por quedarme dormida, no sé cuándo pasó…  
-Yo también me quedé dormido, no te preocupes. Te veo más tarde, duerme otro poco.

Depositó un suave beso en su frente y se apresuró a vestirse para salir discretamente. La única en aquel piso era Tsuyu, y estaba al otro lado del edifico, Todoroki esperaba que hubieran sido lo suficientemente silenciosos y que la chica rana estuviera lo suficientemente dormida para no haber escuchado nada.

Optó por tomar las escaleras silenciosamente, pero al llegar a la planta baja escuchó ruido en la sala común

-Shhhht  
-¿Qué haces tonta?  
-Creo que escuché algo  
-¿Quién carajos va a ser a esta hora?  
-Cállate

Los murmullos parecían provenir de la cocina, al parecer él y Yaoyorozu no eran los únicos jugando por ahí… Pero él no era nadie para juzgar y tampoco quería enterarse de nada, por lo que siguió su camino. _"Si ellos no me vieron yo no los vi"_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews._  
 _La historia será más larga, los primeros caps estaba experimentando y no estaba tan segura de a dónde estaba yendo_  
 _Pero ahora lo tengo más claro por lo menos para uno caps más_  
 _Así que estaría encantada de contar con su apoyo, opiniones y sugerencias._  
 _Los dejo con el capítulo de hoy._  
 _Nota: obviamente los personajes no me pertencen, y sí, hay lemon, no me hago responsable de daños psicológicos_

* * *

La mañana comenzó, era el primer fin de semana libre desde que vivían en el internado de la UA.

Cuando Yaoyorozu bajó al comedor, muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban trabajando en el desayuno. Se habían acordado equipos de 2 para que cada día se preparara el desayuno para todos, al principio había sido un caos, pero ahora todo parecía fluir de mejor manera.

Sábado en la mañana, era día de Todoroki y Asui.  
Mientras ellos dos servían el desayuno, la morena, observaba discretamente a su novio.

Tenía el flequillo recogido y se veía muy concentrado, por lo que le había dicho no era el mejor cocinando, pero estaba dispuesto a aprender para colaborar con sus compañeros.

El desayuno ocurrió entre un montón de peleas entre los mismos de siempre y pláticas sobre lo que se avecinaba para ellos después de que consiguieran su licencia provisional de héroes.

-Chicos ¿Nadie más ha escuchado ruidos extraños en la cocina por la noche? Ribbit  
-¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhh? ¿Te refieres a fantasmas Tsuyu chan?- preguntó una espantada Hagakure  
-No, me refiero más a una especie de quejidos. Anoche bajé por agua y escuché cosas extrañas en la cocina y preferí subir de regreso ribbit.

Alguien se empezó a ahogar

-¿Uraraka? ¿Estás bien?- Midoriya estaba dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a la castaña que se había atragantado  
-Ahora que lo mencionas Asui…- Todoroki se quedó meditando sobre las veces que al bajar de la habitación de Yaoyorozu escuchó ruidos "extraños" de la cocina, pero detuvo su meditación al sentir una pesada mirada sobre él, y se sorprendió al ver los ojos carmesíes del rubio atravesándole. –…Debió ser mi imaginación

El desayuno terminó y cada uno subió por las cosas que se llevarían a casa su primer fin de semana libre.

Ya en su piso, Asui y Yaoyorozu caminaron juntas a sus habitaciones.

-Momo chan ¿Todo bien estos días? Ribbit  
-¿Mmm? Sí Tsuyu chan, sólo he estado un poco presionada por las pruebas para la licencia.  
-Ya veo Ribbit. He visto tu luz prendida hasta tarde, si algo te preocupa no dudes en contarme Ribbit. Nos vemos el domingo Momo chan.

Asui se despidió dejando a una Yaoyorozu un poco preocupada y sonrojada, lo que la había mantenido despierta hasta tarde, no habían sido las pruebas, si no las visitas nocturnas de un inesperadamente ansioso Todoroki. Asui si que era muy intuitiva…

En la entrada de los departamentos, un auto esperaba ya por la morena, pero antes de subir, el chico de cabello bicolor la alcanzó.

-Yaoyorozu…  
-Ah Todoroki, lo siento creí que ya te habías marchado.  
-Sí, de hecho, pero quería comentarte algo de mañana en la tarde.

Cierto, el sábado por la tarde sería una reunión anual entre accionistas y héroes, la crema y nata de la sociedad se pasearía en una fiesta con el único fin de que las agencias más importantes de héroes y las jóvenes y prometedoras se encontrarán con accionistas que gusten de sus proyectos y así obtener financiamiento.

Por supuesto, la familia Yaoyorozu era de los peces gordos. Y claro, ella debía asistir, era una molestia pero así era. Y Todoroki también iría, con la agencia de Endeavor. Pero no podían ir juntos, el chico estaba decidido a mantener a Yaoyorozu apartada de su padre el mayor tiempo posible.

-Iré… con una chica con la que el viejo insistió que fuera.  
-Sí, lo entiendo Todoroki, también me acompañara alguien. Perdón por no mencionarlo, no me pareció importante, odio este tipo de eventos.

Una punzada en el pecho del chico lo atravesó de repente pero no entendió por qué.

-Claro, no te preocupes, te veo mañana Yaoyorozu.

La mañana del sábado llegó, y con ella, todo el estrés que invadía la casa Yaoyorozu por los eventos sociales.

Una maquillista y peinadora arribaron a medio día a la habitación de la morena, arreglando cada centímetro de ella, para al final enfundarla en una reluciente y escotado vestido verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta los pies. Su cabello fue ondulado y sujetado con un broche de joyería oscura, y al verse en el espejo pecó un momento de vanidad, al parecer los tiernos años en los que era vestida con colores suaves y esponjosos habían terminado, ya no era una niña.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.  
-Momo chan.

Un apuesto hombre de piel blanca y cabello azabache entró a la habitación

-Alexander kun, que gusto verte de nuevo!

Alexander Barit era un antiguo amigo de la infancia de Yaoyorozu, era heredero de una compañía inglesa, y poseedor de un Quirk que a Momo le encantaba, y cuando eran niños, solían confundirlos y creer que eran hermanos.

-Han pasado 4 años Momo chan, mírate! Eres toda una mujercita.

La chica sonrió recordando el tiempo de juegos entre ellos, él solía ser muy cobarde, pero tenía un noble corazón.

Bajaron y se fueron juntos al evento, quién sabe cuánto tardarían los Yaoyorozu en estar listos, y su madre le había prometido a Momo que después de 4 hrs podría marcharse.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Alexander la ayudó a bajar, un montón de presa estaba esperando a cada asistente.

Al entrar al salón todo sucedía como se suponía, un montón de gente hablando de nada y de todo. Y por ahí, entre un montón de héroes veteranos, estaba Shouto, Yaoyorozu se sentía perfectamente capaz de encontrarlo entre cualquier tipo de multitud, pero, del brazo del chico, colgaba una chica de cabello anaranjado y figura discreta, tenía una amplia cadera, una cintura estrecha, pero un busto casi inexistente. Y aun así era hermosa, un pequeño piquete atravesó el pecho de la morena.

Shouto alzó la vista y encontró los ojos azabaches de su novia, y le sonrió dulcemente, como sólo le sonría a ella, y el piquete desapareció.

La tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila entre conversaciones y charlas de negocios y logros heroicos.

-Shouto, ¿No es esa la chica Yaoyorozu? ¿Por qué no la invitas a acercarse?- Endeavor abrazó a su hijo en medio de una conversación entre accionistas.  
-Oh, la aspirante a heroína y heredera del imperio Yaoyorozu, nos encantaría conocerla- agregó uno de los accionistas menores que estaba en el círculo

Shouto apretó la mandíbula y fulminó con la mirada a su padre, justo era esa clase de juego sucio el que trataba de evitar.

-Lo haría, pero parece ocupada, será en otra ocasión.  
-Es cierto hijo, al parecer ahora irá a bailar con su "cita", un joven en verdad apuesto eh Shouto.

Y sí, ante una oleada de calor que recorría el cuerpo del chico, su novia era arrastrada hacia la pista de baile de la mano de aquel detestable sujeto. Y él colocó una mano en la cintura de ella, y ella no parecía incómoda, se veía feliz. Y Shouto apretó los puños.

-Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

Dio la vuelta en dirección contraria a la pista de baile, donde se encontraba el banquete y las mesas, y su molesta acompañante lo siguió.

Se sentaron juntos y el chico comenzó a pellizcar la comida que se había servido. Su acompañante parloteaba sin parar pero él no escuchaba, sólo podía ver a Momo siendo llevada al compás de la música de la mano de aquél sujeto.

Y Shouto imaginó cien formas diferentes de torturar a aquél hombre. Y sintió arder esa extraña ira que había sido apagada desde los juegos de la UA.

De pronto, la morena se separó de su acompañante de baile, parecía dirigirse al baño. Él se paró de inmediato y caminó a los baños sin importarle dejar a su acompañante a la mitad de lo que parecía una interesante historia.

Encontró pronto los baños de chicas, y cruzó la puerta sin precaución, en el tocador había un par de chicas conversando y Yaoyorozu parecía acomodarse el cabello.

-Señoritas, hay un par de apuestos caballeros que están esperando por ustedes afuera.

Ambas sonrieron sonrojadas observando al héroe y entre cotilleos salieron del baño. Momo sólo miraba sorprendida a su novio.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Shouto selló con hielo la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Todoroki?

La morena miró extrañada al chico, pero éste no le dio tiempo de pensar, atravesó la distancia entre ellos y la besó ansiosamente. Buscó sin dudar la lengua de ella para obtener de primera mano esa saliva que tanto ansiaba. Su sabor lo llenó por completo y mientras sostenía con una mano el rostro de ella, con la otra comenzó a acariciar los suaves pezones que ya habían resaltado.  
Shouto cortó el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

-No es justo, tú y yo ni siquiera hemos bailado juntos. Y él te toca demasiado.

Apretó dulce pero fuertemente el pezón izquierdo de ella mientras besaba su cuello. Ella aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo que él acababa de decir

Acaso… ¿Estaba celoso?

No había tiempo para pensar, él estaba succionando con ganas su pecho derecho. Y le encantaba.

Yaoyorozu Momo. Tan correcta, tan estricta.  
Yaoyorozu Momo. Estaba en una situación tan inmoral.

Y no podía estar más mojada.

-Este vestido es demasiado complicado ¿Te molestaría si hago algo al respecto?  
-N-no

Con fuerza, Todoroki jaló de la costura del costado izquierdo y dejó al descubierto su blanca y tonificada pierna. La sentó en los lavabos y podía ver el reflejo en el enorme espejo de la espalda de ella y podía verse a sí mismo. Empoderado por la visión que tenía, comenzó a besar el muslo de ella, mientras sus manos dejaban al descubierto sus pechos de alabastro.

Con el vestido roto de un lado, era más fácil acceder a su sexo, pronto lo comenzó a besar. Y se le ocurrió probar algo. Siguió besando su intimidad mientras sus dedos jugaban con su sensibilidad, y al hacer a un lado su fina ropa interior, probó con su lengua su sabor.

-T-todoroki…Tu lengua está helada.  
-Sí…¿Se siente bien?  
-…. Sí.- Momo lo dijo con la voz más sexy que Shouto hubiera escuchado jamás. Y se sintió poderoso. Empezó a hundir su lengua más y más en su intimidad, alternando su temperatura corporal, y ella no podía creer las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, la boca de Todoroki pasaba del frío al calor en un segundo y podía sentirlo succionar con suavidad, sentía que se iba a volver loca del placer. Y cuando él introdujo un par de dedos fríos mientras lamía con una lengua caliente, supo que no podría aguantar más.

-T-todoroki… no creo poder…  
-Está bien, termina. Yo lo estoy disfrutando bastante.

Ella se dejó llevar por el absoluto placer hasta que la consumió. Sintió su pelvis contraerse y a él saborear lo último del mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Jadeante sobre los lavabos, Momo estaría feliz si moría ahí mismo. Y Shouto de pronto se preocupó por la situación a la que había arrastrado a su correctísima novia. Mientras ella seguía un poco fuera de sí misma, él acomodó su vestido.

-Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta antes de que noten nuestra ausencia. Él la tomó de la cintura y la bajó amablemente. Ella estaba muy sonrojada, de pronto la conciencia volvió a su ser y se sentía culpable. Él lo notó un poco.  
-Yaoyorozu, perdón, por ponerte en esta situación… Yo… creo que me volví un poco loco por ese tipo y…

Ella silencio lo que iba a decir con un dulce beso.

-Creo que yo también estaba un poquito celosa por tu acompañante.

Él sonrió.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

El chico salió primero del baño de la forma más discreta posible. Afuera parecía un universo diferente, la fiesta seguía sin ningún contratiempo y nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia.

Por su lado, ella se reacomodó el peinado y el maquillaje para volver con Alexander, quien no pasó por alto la apertura del vestido.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu vestido Momo chan?  
-Ah, unas chicas en el baño dijeron que estaba de moda y quise intentar…

Todo siguió según lo que debía y al pasar las 4 hrs prometidas Momo volvió a a casa en el auto de Alexander, prometieron verse pronto y su amigo le regaló un pequeño girasol. Era su Quirk. Creación floral. Nada masculino decía él. Pero a ella le gustaba bastante.

Al llegar a su habitación le mandó un mensaje a Shouto para desearle buenas noches… y prometerle que le haría "pagar" lo de esa tarde.

Al recibir el mensaje el chico sonrió y contestó con un "buenas noches, lo estaré esperando"

Ambos tuvieron sueños felices esa noche, sin esperar que todo estaba por cambiar.

La mañana del domingo, Todoroki se levantó muy temprano y recogió el correo de casa.

Sorpresivamente había un paquete para él, la caja era de color naranja con un moño morado.

Al llegar a su habitación, la abrió.

Una máscara de un payaso feliz venía en ella. Y también una nota

 ** _"WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE SHOUTO CHAN"_**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer! Si hay alguien aquí que esté leyendo mi serie de drabbles "Déjame tomar tu mano" probablemente tenga una idea de a dónde va la historia. Sólo puedo decir, esto se va a descontrolaaaaar (?_


End file.
